The present invention relates to azole-substituted cycloalkanol derivatives having an activity to control plant diseases, agricultural and horticultural fungicides having the above derivative as an active ingredient and processes to produce the derivatives.
So far, although many compounds have been developed and used as agricultural and horticultural fungicides, they have such defects that their active range to plant diseases is narrow, their toxicity to human and animals is strong, they are not safe in handling and the present situation is that the wholly satisfactory agricultural and horticultural fungicide is scarcely present.
As a result of the present inventors' extensive study to develope an agricultural and horticultural fungicide not having these defects, they have reached to the conclusion that the objective fungicide is probable to be found among cycloalkanol derivatives. Accordingly, they have synthesized many cycloalkanol derivatives and tested their activity and finally they have found that the azole-substituted cycloalkanol derivatives represented by the following formula (I): ##STR2## wherein n represents an integer of 1 or 2 and A represents a nitrogen atom or a CH group; are low in toxicity to mammals and have an excellent activity to control many plant diseases of a broad range and has been attained the present invention.